Lost
by balletlover
Summary: His shadow got longer with every hour that passed but he kept walking. All he knew was that he was looking for something. Perhaps he was just searching for a reason to stop searching. DM/HG oneshot told in two POVs at the same time


**Hi I'm back.**

**I know the change of POVs confuses some. If you want you can just read every other break line then read the other POV after.**

**Don't own HP, never did, never will**

* * *

><p>He stared up at the sky to see the sun glaring back at him. His shadow got longer with every hour that passed but he kept walking. He had absolutely know idea where he was or where he was headed. All he knew was that he was looking for something. He didn't know what that something was either.<p>

* * *

><p>She was lost. There was an emptiness that surrounded her. Her friends wanted to help her but she knew there were some things better faced alone. She couldn't depend on anyone to save her.<p>

* * *

><p>Here he was in a muggle town walking, searching for something he wasn't sure existed. People gave him strange looks. He continued to walk, never once looking back. Perhaps he was just searching for a reason to stop searching. Or maybe he wanted to be the one found.<p>

* * *

><p>She knew where she was physically but if anyone asked if she was fine she wasn't sure if she could honestly answer yes. It was the emptiness she couldn't get rid of that pushed her to go back into the muggle world to find a purpose. After sticking with Harry so long in his quest to defeat Voldemort, now that he was gone what else was she supposed to do? Now that the wizarding world was back in perfect shape she no longer felt needed.<p>

* * *

><p>When he was younger he never thought he'd have to work hard to get anything. All he had to call upon his dear old daddy and whatever he wanted was his. He also never would've willingly set foot in a muggle town like he was doing now. That was then. This is now. Now he was in the real world and this was life. Unfortunately, life had a way of making sure you knew something so well before it took it away from you and left you lost once more.<p>

* * *

><p>She stopped at a store to ask for directions to the nearest park. It had been a long time since she was last in this area, possibly more than a decade. She stopped going many places after starting at Hogwarts and instead travelled during the summers with her parents. The park, according to the man, a right at the next corner, straight two blocks, then a left. She thanked him and continued.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked at the sky again for the nth time. The sun was still above the many buildings but he guessed he had about an hour before it completely set. He frowned, if he could tell the time just by looking at the sun he had clearly been away from the wizarding world for too long. He hadn't even needed his wand today. It was kept in his coat, easily reachable should anything happen.<p>

* * *

><p>She found the park easily and was now sitting on one of the many benches. She wished she didn't always feel the urge to do something. She always wanted to be doing something. Perhaps it was the Gryffindor in her. Sure, she liked to relax from time to time but after a while it just became boring. She was known as the brightest witch of her age but here she was not knowing what to do with her life.<p>

* * *

><p>He was slowly loosing hope, not that he'd had much in the first place. He'd been in this town for about a week now and still didn't know his way around. He could've passed these exact streets everyday and still not have known where he was. He had to find it today, if not he decided to just return to the wizarding world. Of course, it would help if he knew what he was searching for. If only he never had to grow up, maybe then he would've known exactly what he was looking for, like when he was younger and demanding for a new broom.<p>

* * *

><p>Where had her Gryffindor spirit gone? Where was her courage? Maybe that was why she was out here in the muggle world, she was running from her problems. Just because she felt lost she escaped to the muggle world. She feared failure and as the so called brightest witch of her age she had to live up to that title. By not doing anything in that world she felt like a failure because everyone expected better of her and so she ran. But in running she failed the Gryffindor within her.<p>

* * *

><p>His pace slowed down a little as he passed several shops. Some were selling clothes, others toys or books. Beside one of the pet stores he passed was an ice cream parlor. He was instantly reminded of Diagon Alley. He could always go back if he wished, he kept reminding himself. But going back without finding anything would be like never coming in the first place. He would be an empty shell, a zombie. He would crack and end up like he almost did in 6th year when faced with the horrible task of killing Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>She made her decision. She was going back. It was nearing sunset and she needed to find a place where muggles wouldn't see her apparate. She left the park and walked down the road till she found a small alley. Her wand was tucked into her shoe and the rest was concealed by her pants.<p>

She was about to draw it when a muggle walked in. He was wearing all black and she was instantly reminded of death eaters. Another man followed. She was frozen. She couldn't draw her wand for these were muggles but there was no way out. She had chosen this alley because it was a dead end, thus leaving her chances of being seen apparatin very slim. Unfortunately it also made her chances of being helped very little.

"Well well well... What have we here?" the first one said.

She backed away, bumping into the wall

"What's a helpless pretty little girl doing out here on your own?" said the second as they got even closer.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>He continued to walk, passing by shops and even a park. It was nearing sundown. Soon he would go and leave this muggle place, possibly forever whether or not he had found what he was looking for. He passed by an alley where two tall men dressed in all black were walking. As he neared the corner of the block he heard a scream coming from what seemed to be the alley he had just passed. This wouldn't have bothered him had it not sounded so painfully familiar. He walked as quickly as he could back to the alley. There they were, the two men in black towering over a small figure.<p>

* * *

><p>She screamed again. 'This self defense' she reasoned as she was reaching for her wand tucked inside her shoe.<p>

* * *

><p>Without thinking twice he pulled out his wand from inside his coat.<p>

"Stupefy!" he shouted. Instantly they froze and toppled over.

He walked towards her slowly. She looked up at him in surprise before sliding down against the wall in relief. He sat down beside her. Taking her wand out from where she had kept it she erased the two men's memories and levitated them to the end of the alley where they had entered, just out of sight to anyone happening to pass by. Her voice shook as she cast the spells and he looked at her with a small frown.

"You should always have your wand where you can reach it, Granger. Or didn't the war teach you anything at all?" he asked.

She nodded. She remembered Bellatrix and bein tortured at the manor. The wand in her hand was shaking slightly in her hand and he could tell she hadnt fully recovered from the experience. He did something else he never would've expected himself to do: he reached out for her hand with the wand and held it in two of his own.

As they sat there in silence they realized something. He had finally found what he was looking for. She was finally rescued. He felt different, more complete. She felt less of the emptiness. They were still two lost people who didn't belong here but perhaps they could find their way together and maybe, just maybe, find hope along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.<strong>

**If you'd like to give me a theme such as "chage" or "happiness" feel free.**

**Please also vote on my poll whether you think I should do a chapter story or not. I've already got the plot.**


End file.
